


Wafts In Like A Mist

by akechi_goro_love_machine



Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Fantastic Racism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, i mean like they're mutants but they're not part of the x-men, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechi_goro_love_machine/pseuds/akechi_goro_love_machine
Summary: Hiyori Isshiki is a mothlike mutant who sleeps around too much and cares too little.Takemasa Kujo is a mutant with too-sharp teeth and too quiet of a voice.The universe seems determined to make sure they meet.
Relationships: Isshiki Hiyori/Kujo Takemasa (己龍 | Kiryuu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Stage One: The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i am starting another multichap because i've lost control of my life. 
> 
> for those who don't know x-men lore, "flats"/"flatscans" is a derogatory term used by mutants towards humans. the severity of it varies from canon to canon, but in this 'verse, i've declared that it's basically the mutant equivalent of "The Straights".

The busy hum of foot traffic filled the dimly-lit bar as Hiyori sighed, his fingers tracing the rim of his drink.  _ Screw flatscans, screw dating apps, screw shitty guys who are nice on the net and then they’re creepy pieces of shit who-  _

A short sob welled up in his throat.  _ Don’t breathe, don’t breathe, don’t-  _

“Hiyorin, you okay?” 

The mothlike mutant put his head down on the counter, ready to scream and cry at the same time, his stomach winding tighter and tighter. “Give me another drink.” 

The bartender rolled his eyes. “No.” 

Hiyori lifted his head up slightly, drooping his antennae and pursing his lips. “Please?”  _ I need to forget the feeling of his hands on mine- the way he grabbed my antenna and wouldn’t-  _

The bartender sighed. “You’re trying to go and drink your feelings away. Again. I’m cutting you off.” 

“Uggggg.” The tightness in his stomach wouldn’t cease, and he was too scared to take a breath, for fear that the floodgates would really be open-  _ he’s not worth your anger, he’s not worth your pitty, he’s not worth your-  _

_ His face, the way his eyes raked down his body and settled on his wings, his fingers, winding their way through his hair to make their way to his antennae-  _

Hiyori’s fists balled up in his jeans, his eyes shut tight.  _ Don’t cry don’t cry don’t-  _

_ The way his face twisted in anger when Hiyori said  _ no, no, I don’t have sex on the first date,  _ the screaming,  _ slut, piece of shit mutie tease, I never liked you anyway, your kind just whores around everywhere and then act like you’re oppressed when people want to fuck you- 

_ Fuck him, fuck him, FUCK HIM.  _

Hiyori’s seat clanged to the ground as he got up, all conversation in the bar coming screeching to a halt. 

Faintly, in the back of his head, he noticed a coldness on his cheeks. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takemasa sighed, his head pressed up against the cold bathroom wall.  _ Go out. Face the music. Just go out, you useless-  _

Junji’s voice rang in his head.  _ “It’s a  _ mutant  _ bar, for fuck’s sake. No one's gonna freak out because you look like-” he gestured around- “That.”  _

He pulled his cloth mask up around his face, desperately trying to calm his raging heart.  _ It’s fine. It’s gonna be fine. It’s fine.  _

He pushed the door open, the sound of running water and conversation and  _ people talking _ overwhelming him. 

_ On second thought, no.  _ He sunk back down to the floor.  _ Can’t I just lie to Junji? Say that I  _ did  _ talk to someone and be done with it.  _

_ No. No. I’m not that chickenshit. This is a  _ mutant  _ bar, there are probably people here who look freakier than I do, so just-  _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Oh god. Oh god, I’m crying in a bar because of some asshole flat.  _ He got up, fingers wrapped tightly around the edge of his shirt,  _ I’m crying in a bar over nothing and I’m a disaster, I’m such a disaster I’m such a-  _

_ SLAM! _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takemasa had just opened the door out of the bathroom, his heart pounding like mad when something hard and solid slammed into him.  _ Fuck, fuck fuck fu-  _

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Takemasa’s heart caught in his chest as he looked down. Lying on the floor at his feet was some sort of fairy, butterfly-like wings of soft pinks and yellows framing his slender frame, tears staining full-black eyes, soft pink hair falling around his pale face. 

_ Oh god. Oh my god.  _ Gorgeous-Moth-Fairy-Guy pulled himself up off of the ground, his face forming into a scowl.  _ Oh fuck oh fuck he hates me…  _ “Are you…” 

Gorgeous-Moth-Fairy-Guy looked directly into Takemasa’s eyes, tear streaks plainly visible on his pale cheeks. “I’m fine.” 

_ Are you okay?  _ was what Takemasa wanted to say, but he only managed to get out a stammer before Gorgeous-Moth-Fairy-Guy marched into the bathroom behind him, the door slamming shut. 

Takemasa stood, dumbstruck.  _ Cute. So cute. So angry. So out of my league.  _

His phone buzzed.  _ Oh god. Junji.  _ With trembling hands, he pressed  _ play.  _

“Hey, Take-kun! I was just wondering if you’d managed to talk to anyone?” 

Takemasa sighed. “Does bumping into someone count?” 

He could hear Junji sigh on the other end of the phone. “That depends. Did you actually say anything to him?” 

“I asked him if I could help him up. Does that count?” 

Another sigh. “Yeah, I guess it does.” 

_ Score.  _


	2. Stage Two: The Otokonoko Cafe

“Hey, Hirin-chan.” 

Hiyori sighed, pressing his fingertips to his temples. “Yes?” His boss’s fingers ran down the sides of his wings  _ stop touching me stop touching me stop touching-  _

His boss smiled, sending chills down Hiyori’s spine. “Could you not spend all of your time staring at the ground, sweetheart? You’re giving off a cold impression to your customers.” 

_ Maybe if you let me wear sunglasses indoors, then it wouldn’t be a problem, would it?  _ Hiyori put on a fake smile, pressing down the frills on his maid uniform. “I’m sorry, it’s just…” 

His boss rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, your-” He moved to stroke Hiyori’s cheek, the mutant shivering under the touch. “Lovely eyes are so  _ sensitive  _ to sunlight, but sunglasses won’t fit with the image we have, sweetheart.” 

Hiyori grit his teeth beneath his smile, his antennae twitching. “I’ll try to look up more in the future, sir.” 

“Good.”  __

The door swung open with a  _ ding _ , and Hiyori turned, seeing another human guy walk through the door, dragging someone else behind him. A sharp stab of pain shot through his head as he walked over, forcing a smile on his face as the iron-hot nails drove further into his temples. 

He bowed, shifting his voice into a high, overly-kawaii pitch. “Welcome home, master! Our signature drink today is the KiraKira~Lemon Shine! What would you like to-” 

His eyes caught on the other person sitting at the table. Bright gold eyes peered up at him from behind a black facemask, slender hands twisting in his lap. 

_ The heck’s a mutant doing  _ here _?  _ “Ehm. Would you like Combo A, which comes with a drink, main meal, dessert, some animal-ear headbands, and a picture of a maid of your choice, or Combo B, which comes with a-” 

“We’ll take Combo B!” The mutant stuttered, his eyes darting wildly around the room.  _ Fuck! Loud!  _

Hiyori studiously wrote down their order, a migraine pounding in the back of his head the whole time.  _ Why does he look so familiar?  _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takemasa’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding. It started pounding when Mahiro dragged him through the door of that maid cafe and it didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. 

“Take-kun, what do you want to order?” Mahiro leaned over the table, concern in his eyes. 

_ Order.  _

_ Food.  _

_ Eat.  _

_ Eating food.  _

_ Eating food in front of people.  _

_ In public. Eating food. People.  _

Mahiro tilted his head. “You okay?” 

_ Nope!  _ “Yeah, I’m...fine.” 

Mahiro made a noise that sounded suspiciously like  _ suit yourself,  _ busying himself with the details of the pastel-colored menu. 

Takemasa drew his knees up to his chest, letting loose a  _ sigh.  _ The brightly-lit cafe was teeming with customers, almost none of them mutants. 

_ Well, there’s no  _ visible  _ mutants,  _ he can hear Junji chirp in his ear, and he focuses his attention on the maids. Two cat-therians, one dog-therian, a short-haired “alien” with golden-white hair and stardust on his cheeks, and a “demon” with bright blue skin and cute stubby horns. 

_ No one like me,  _ he thought,  _ no one who looks like a monster.  _

“Take-kun, you OK?” 

Takemasa gave a pained grin, a tooth puncturing his lip. “I’m fine.”  _ I really should get those filed down sometime soon. _

“Hey, the maid’s back. Have you decided on what you want to eat?” 

Takemasa very quietly whispered  _ scrambled eggs with ketchup,  _ his mind so consumed with thoughts about the customer’s eyes, raking down the bodies of the mutants, dressed in their frilly pink and white maid outfits, that moth mutant standing in the corner, blinking hard and fast like he had something caught in his eye. 

_ It’s the light. His eyes are probably meant for night-vision, with those big black irises, so they hurt in the daylight. Normally, you’d wear sunglasses in the light, but the cafe wants us to see his eyes because they’re  _ exotic  _ or something like tha-  _

“H...hey?” 

Mahiro looked up from the table. “Yeah?” 

Takemasa grabbed the edge of his shirt. “I want to go.” 

“Like,  _ now _ ?” 

Takemasa nodded.  _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I can’t even go to a simple maid cafe without freaking out, so sorry that I can’t handle myself and that I freak out at basic hostility, they were right, they were right all along-  _

He barely even notices Mahiro’s hand around his wrist, barely even notices Mahiro dragging him out the door, barely even notices the sounds of customers and maids alike looking up in shock, but he does notice the moth-therian staring at him, his shining black eyes piercing into Takemasa’s own. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the customers had left, and those piercing gold eyes had caught his own a final time, that he remembered that face. 

_ A pair of eyes, peeking out over that black face-mask, his black hair falling in his face, a slender hand reached out to help him up from the bar’s floor-  _

  
Hiyori sighed, another stab at his face turning it into more of a whimper.  _ Fuck, I was rude, wasn’t I?  _


End file.
